Hydraulic control systems are used in many industrial and mobile applications, such as excavating equipment, hoists, lifting arms, and a number of similar devices. Such control systems typically include control valves in the form of a spool slidable within a bore, the position of the spool determining which of a pair of outlet ports is connected to relatively high pressure fluid and which is connected to a low pressure at any given time.
Often times, the hydraulic control systems contain electric devices arranged at different pressures. For example, some electric devices are arranged at atmospheric pressure, and other devices are arranged to be exposed to hydraulic fluid at a higher pressure than the atmospheric pressure. Typically, the electric devices arranged at different pressures are electrically connected through electrical connectors. Thus, such electrical connectors need to be reliably secured within the hydraulic control system and environmentally sealed between the different pressures.